


Stranger Kinks

by ajson123456



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: A series of super short smutty scenarios involving the characters of Stranger Things.*READ TAGS FIRST*
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 49
Kudos: 34





	1. Lucas/Max

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. I pretty much entirely lost the motivation to write anything so this is me testing the waters again by starting out with something small. This will essentially be a collection of super short smutty scenarios that will hopefully reignite my drive to start writing full length stories again. Check the end notes for more details.

" _Fuck_. I told you I'm not flexible enough for this!" Lucas groaned with a muffled voice. Lying face up on the sofa, his legs were pulled back towards him with his knees resting on Max's shoulders. It was hardly a comfortable position. He looked like he'd gotten stuck halfway through doing a backwards roll, but there wasn't much he could do with his naked girlfriend sitting on his face.

Max popped Lucas's cock from her mouth to answer. "Oh, stop complaining. You're doing fine." She deliberately moved her hips around, smothering his face even more with her ass. Taking his cock back into her mouth, Max moved her hands behind him to grab his butt, mostly to keep him in place, but also because she loved touching him there. His ass was easily one of her favorite parts of his body. Definitely top three. His tongue was also a contender, especially given how it was currently plunging deep into her pussy and pulling her orgasm closer and closer towards her.

Max knew Lucas was close too. His cock was pulsing in her mouth and drizzling sticky precum onto her tongue. There seemed to be more of it than usual. Nevertheless, she eagerly lapped it up while he did the same to the juices her pussy was trickling into his mouth.

Soon after, Lucas decided to give Max a little more and began pumping his finger into her asshole at the same time as eating her out. Moaning out around his cock, Max returned the favor and did the same to him, instantly feeling his hole tightening around her own finger. At this, both teens seized up and climaxed suddenly. Max flooded Lucas's mouth with her sweet juices while Lucas glazed her tongue with his hot jizz.

After taking a moment to recover, Max climbed off her boyfriend's face and started making out with him. A slippery mixture of Lucas's cum, Max's pussy juices, and their combined spit was passed around between their mouths, sliding over each of their tongues and down their throats. Once they had swallowed all of their love juices, Lucas sat up and smiled. He leaned towards Max and licked up a drop of cum from her lower lip.


	2. Mike/Nancy

Sitting at the table, Mike picked about at his food though none of it actually left his plate. His eyes were fixed firmly on Nancy and hers were fixed firmly on him. He'd been fucking his sister for almost a year but she had never teased him like this before, let alone in front of their parents. Thankfully, Karen was busy tending to Holly and Ted was on another planet as usual. Piercing a particularly plump sausage with her fork, Nancy slowly brought it up to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it. Mike shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, feeling his dick growing at the sight. Nancy got her mouth about two thirds of the way down before Mike leapt up from the table, almost knocking the glasses over in the process.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Nothing. I'm, uh, not feeling w-well," Mike stuttered as he practically sprinted out of the room and down into the basement.

Nancy smirked victoriously. She knew full well that he had excused himself to go rub one out, and the opportunity was too good to miss. "I should probably check on him," she told her parents as she too left the dining room.

**5 minutes later...**

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it! Keep going. Holy shit, Mike!" Nancy gasped.

Mike had her pushed up against the wall in the basement bathroom and was slamming into her from behind, his pent-up cock ravishing her tight teen pussy. His hands divided their time between pawing at her ass cheeks and playing with her small tits.

"Why the hell would you do that-- _fuck_ \-- in front of mom and dad?!" Mike asked between groans, intentionally picking up the pace of his thrusts until his balls were slapping against her skin with each push forward.

Smirking at him in the mirror, Nancy repeatedly slammed her butt back on Mike's cock, moaning each time it sank deep inside her soaked cunt. "Because I like seeing you squirm."

Mike shook his head in annoyance. "Well, I don't--" _Smack_. His hand came down hard on Nancy's ass. "--appreciate you--" _Smack_. He did it again. "--doing--" _Smack_. "--that!" _Smack_.

With red handprints now emblazoned on her ass, Nancy whimpered each time Mike's thighs slapped against them. "Duly noted," she said, still grinning at him.

It took just a few more minutes of hard fucking until both siblings came, with Nancy drenching his cock with her juices just as Mike filled her pussy with a thick load of cum.

Pulling out, Mike immediately dropped to his knees behind Nancy and began slurping up the warm juices from her freshly fucked pussy, knowing that she never let him leave until he had thoroughly cleaned up their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests you have. I'm open to writing about most of the characters on the show. Prompts can be based on a specific kink and can involve any number of characters. The smuttier the better, but it must be something I can write in around 500 words or less. Check the tags to see the types of things I'm willing to write. So let me know who and what you want to read about!


End file.
